


Of Cats and Dogs

by Ghostinthehouse



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George tries to cheer Alanna up by giving her one of Beka's journals to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cats and Dogs

"There will be other lady knights." George strolled out onto the wall.

Alanna looked towards Corus, hands white-fisted behind her. "But not Kally."

"Apparently not."

George waited. Gradually, Alanna's hands uncurled. "One of my ancestors," he offered, "worked with a lady knight. I have her journals..."

"I'd like to see them."

He nodded and led the way inside.

***

Alanna's fingers lingered on the pages as if to reach in and touch the people there. Finally she closed the book. Stepping outside, her gaze went unerringly to the Cat. "Find yourself a noble, huh? Guess you took that advice after all..."


End file.
